


Surprise Guest

by mangowine (toujours)



Series: The Pleasure Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Isaac, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, No Lube, Objectification, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours/pseuds/mangowine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott intrudes on Derek and Stiles' anniversary weekend away with Isaac.</p><p>They don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn that I'm still learning how to write. Thanks for all the kudos/comments on the entirety of this series so far!
> 
> Third part in my TPW series. Picks up right after part two.
> 
> You may notice some creative liberties taken when it comes to werewolf anatomy, haha.
> 
> un'betad. There might be mistakes.

When they pulled up into the cabin, Stiles and Derek were surprised to see Scott sitting on the porch step, his motor bike parked off to the side.

“I know, I know. It’s your private weekend away, but I didn’t know where else to go.” He said, as Derek and Stiles exited the car.

“Is everything alright? What happened?” Stiles asked, walking over to him with a concerned face.

Derek retrieved a sleeping Isaac from the back seat, trying his best not to wake him. Though it was hardly dusk yet, they did wake Isaac up incredibly early in the morning to hit the road, and he hadn’t slept since.

Carrying him like a young child, Derek approached Scott and Stiles, who were already in deep conversation.

Scott quietly explained his presence to Derek, so as to not wake Isaac.

“I was telling Stiles that my dad’s in town and I don’t want to be anywhere near him. Allison and Lydia went to go check out the Ivy colleges this weekend, the twins are on some crazy workout stint which I gladly declined to be a part of, and Peter is who knows where. I didn’t know where else to go, so sorry for just showing up.”

Derek saw the worn look on Scott’s face. The guy had seriously dealt with a lot recently, and the arrival of his god awful father was just the tip of the iceberg. Derek could tell.

“Did you ride all day to get here?” He asked Scott, a bit surprised.

“Yeah. I took a few breaks, but since you gave me the address for emergencies…” Scott tapered off, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re pack Scott. You can always come to us.” Stiles told him.

Derek nodded his head in agreement. “No worries Scott.”

“Really? I know I’m intruding--”

“Scott.” Derek said firmly. “You’re pack. Your alpha will always welcome you.”

Scott nodded his head in acceptance, and Derek felt Isaac stir in his hold most likely because of the conversation.

“Hush kiddo.” Stiles said softly, reaching his hand out to pet the nape of Isaac’s neck.

Isaac nestled further into Derek’s neck and continued to snore quietly.

“Let’s get inside. It’s getting dark.” Derek spoke gently.

Scott and Stiles followed him inside. The two story cabin was well furnished, with 2 leather couches, a faux fur rug, and a fireplace in the living room. The kitchen was state of the art, fully stocked with food as per rental policy, and contained sleek new appliances. There was a slight spiral staircase that led to the second floor, where the bedrooms were located.

Scott whistled lowly. “Nice place.”

“Definitely nice.” Stiles said in awe. “Good choice, sourwolf.”

Derek scowled at the annoying nickname that just wouldn’t die, and laid Isaac down on one of the couches.

Stiles just grinned back cheekily. “So barbecue?”

-

Stiles and Scott set out the task of making some barbecue chicken while Derek unpacked. Isaac was still sleeping when the food was done.

They ate out on the lantern-lighted deck, enjoying the view of the forest in twilight.

“So I feel like I haven’t caught up with you two in awhile. How’s life with Isaac?” Scott asked.

“It’s great!” Stiles announced enthusiastically. “Definitely a good peace keeping offer from the Roth pack. He’s hardly any trouble, and we enjoy having him. He’s funny, in a snarky sort of way, and he’s incredibly sweet.”

“Honestly, you two would probably make really good friends.” Derek added.

“He’s a—what do they call it? Pleasure wolf?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. He was born a wolf in the Roth pack, and trained in sexual submissiveness so that he could be used for the pack’s pleasure. It’s not uncommon. Many packs have one or two.”  Derek explained.

At Scott’s doubtful and slightly horrific look, Stiles butted in quickly.

“Oh god, don’t think we force him Scott! He can stop at any time.  Isaac does it because he enjoys it. He chose it, and now he chooses to be ours. The Roth pack wouldn’t give him to us without his consent.”

“By ours, he means the entire pack.” Derek clarified.

Scott looked much more relaxed now that he knew it was all consensual. He was even aroused by the idea of having someone in the pack to play with.

“Everyone’s been so busy, that we haven’t really had time to discuss it. Plus we were trying to make Isaac more comfortable with the alpha pair, before he services the betas. He’s been doing great so far. It always surprises me how much he’s willing to give us.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. “His submission is a gift. I trust my pack to take care of him, but I need to make sure he feels he can trust my pack too. It’s his pack as well now. I’ll hold a meeting soon, so we can all get acquainted.”

“Sounds good. But since I’m already here, maybe I can get a head start?” Scott raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles and Derek shared a look, having a silent conversation between them. Stiles eventually just shrugged his shoulders, letting Derek make the final decision.

“Fine” He said, after some thought. “But throughout the weekend, whenever you want to have a go at the boy, Stiles or I need to be present. We trust you Scott, but we need to make sure Isaac doesn’t freak out or feel uncomfortable. He has safe words, and we’ll let you know what they are, but still. He might feel better if one of us is there.”

Scott nodded. “Understandable.”

At that moment, a bleary eyed Isaac walked out onto the deck and quickly spotted Stiles. He walked over and plopped himself down on Stiles’ lap.

“Hey babe. Sleep well?” Stiles asked him.

“Yep.”  He said, popping the p.

 His focus remained on the outstanding amount of food laid out on the table.

“I wish you would have woken me up for food.” He said, pouting.

“It’s still hot. Don’t complain. You needed the rest.” Derek told him.

Stiles brought a few pieces of chicken onto his plate, and began feeding the boy, and Scott watched on as Isaac licked Stiles’ fingers clean and moaned sinfully after each bite.

Derek smirked when he noticed Scott’s ogling.

“Hey sweet boy, you remember Scott, don’t you? You’ve seen him a few times. He’s pack.” Derek said.

Isaac looked up and met Scott’s eyes, which were still smoldering. He didn’t even really notice his presence before.

“I remember.”  

“He’s spending the weekend with us. We think that it will be a good opportunity for you to get to know him more.”

Isaac’s mouth twitched up into a smile. He was wondering when he’d get to become familiar with other members of the pack.

“Yeah I’m looking forward to it.” Scott spoke up.

“Maybe Isaac will show you what a good cocksucker he is after dinner.” Stiles said bluntly.

Isaac nodded eagerly in agreement, while Scott just nodded dumbly.

 They all finished their dinner quickly in anticipation.

 When Isaac was done, he let his knees fall onto the wooden deck and crawled under the table. Scott, knowing what was coming, spread his legs so that the boy could get in between.

Isaac flicked his tongue out to trace Scott’s clothed erection, and Scott felt his dick twitch even more excitedly in its confines. He scooted his chair back, forcing Isaac to follow him and come out from beneath the table.

Isaac looked up and saw not only Scott, but also Stiles and Derek looking on at him with interest.

“C’mon baby. Take his cock out.” Derek told him.

Isaac did so with haste, and watched as Scott’s hard cock sprung out. He wasted no time putting it into his mouth, sucking in earnest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scott breathed out.

“Pretty good, isn’t he?” Derek asked.

“Fuck yes.” Scott nodded, lost in bliss.

Keeping all of Scott in his mouth, Isaac used his tongue to lick the underside of Scott’s dick in long strokes, starting at the base of the swelling knot. The action caused Scott to jerk his hips up, forcing Isaac to take him deeper.

Scott closed his eyes and threw his head back, groaning out.

“Good fucking boy. Such a good cocksucker.”

Derek began to play with Isaac’s hair, as the boy bobbed up and down Scott’s cock. When he noticed Scott’s grip on the arms of his chair tighten, Derek forcefully pushed Isaac’s head all the way down causing the young wolf to gag and cough on Scott’s cock. Derek didn’t let up though, knowing which signs to look for in Isaac’s body language if he wasn’t okay with this.

“Holy shit Derek!” Scott cried, unable to keep himself from rutting his hips up and aiming his dick into Isaac’s throat.

“He’s a little slut. He’ll make a good whore for the pack.” Stiles said, leaving his chair and stripping Isaac of his pants.

Isaac was rock hard, and Stiles couldn’t help but stroke him a few times, eliciting a cry from the boy. He knew Isaac was still feeling the effects of not being able to come earlier.

“He doesn’t have his own knot?” Scott moaned out curiously. 

“The runt of the litter.” Derek explained fondly, kissing Isaac’s head. “He couldn’t be any more perfect.”

Isaac was still sometimes insecure about it, thinking that it made him less of a wolf. However, Derek and Stiles were always there to assure him and boost his confidence.

“Yeah, he’s really fucking perfect.” Scott smiled lazily, completely hazed out.

Stiles continued to pump Isaac’s dick in his hand, and used his other one to trace the boy’s puckered hole. He pushed the tip of his index finger in dry, and Isaac yelped out loudly.

“I wonder if you could take my entire finger dry, huh? Maybe you can take Scott’s cock dry. He’d like that, I think.” Stiles told Isaac. “You’re probably wishing that I plugged you after I came inside you earlier, hm? Then at least you would have some kind of lube.”

The vibrations Scott felt on his cock from Isaac’s cries and whines almost pushed him over the edge, but he controlled himself and nodded at Derek to tug Isaac off his dick.

Isaac looked up at Derek, with swollen lips and saliva coating his mouth and chin. He was breathing hard, whining loudly as Stiles continued to play with him.

“I want his ass.” Scott said, grabbing Isaac’s chin so the boy will look at him. “Would you like that baby? My nice, fat cock in your tiny little hole? Think it’ll fit? Or will it tear you apart, hmm? You’re so small.”

Stiles laughed. “He’s pretty slight, isn’t he? Squeezes his Masters’ cocks nice and tight. He loves it, even if it hurts.”

“Go on, Scott. Try him out.” Derek encouraged.

“Beg me.” Scott told Isaac.

“Please sir. Need your cock. Take me dry if you want. Make me bleed. I want it. Please sir.” Isaac whimpered. “Please, please, please….”

“His safe word is ‘Rome’. If he ever says that, you stop immediately.” Derek told Scott firmly.

“Understood.” Scott said.

Stiles moved out of the way, and watched as Scott hauled Isaac up into a fireman’s hold and walked back into the cabin. He and Derek followed closely behind.

Scott spanked Isaac’s perky ass, enjoying the small whimper that came from the boy, before laying him down onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Derek sat down on the couch, with Stiles on his lap. They intently watched the scene before them, and Derek’s hand lingered underneath Stiles’ shirt to play with his nipples.

Scott quickly took Isaac’s shirt off, and bent the boy’s legs forward.

“Spread your legs, hook your arms behind your knees and pull them close to your body.” Scott instructed.

Once Isaac obeyed, Scott leaned down and began licking around his hole, occasionally shoving his tongue in. He then began pushing his tongue in and out at a brutal pace, causing Isaac to writhe around.

Scott slowed down, and licked his rim a few more times.

“Should I use lube? Will you be able to take my knot without it?” Scott asked him.

“Oh my god! Fuck!” Stiles shouted.

Isaac and Scott turned their attention to the couch. Scott smirked at the site, while Isaac moaned wantonly.

Derek and Stiles were already naked, with Stiles laid out and Derek sucking him off roughly. Stiles fisted Derek’s hair and began jerking his hips up erratically.

“Mmm…Scott, you don’t have to lube him. He’s taken Derek dry before. He likes the pain. Just remember—Shit Derek!” Stiles cried, when Derek began to deep throat him. “Ahh—just remember—mmm—his safe word.” Stiles struggled to finish.

Scott turned his attention back to Isaac.

“Finger yourself. I want up to three in that small, pink hole of yours. Nice and dry like a good whore. Don’t even think about coming without permission.”  Scott told him.

Isaac shuddered when he pressed his first finger in. The resistance was strong, but he liked it that way.

“Good slut. Push it in and out. What are you thinking about?”

“Pretending it’s your cock, sir.” Isaac replied honestly, his finger working deep inside him.

Scott smirked cruelly. “I’m bigger than that. Second one. Now.”

Isaac complied and pushed a second finger in. He bit his bottom lip roughly, beginning to feel the burn. He turned his head to watch the alpha pair again. He made eye contact with Derek, who was applying lube on his cock and getting lined up to Stiles’ entrance. He groaned out loudly when he watched Derek finally push in.

“Isaac, keep moving your fingers. Add the third one in.” Derek chided, when Isaac completely stopped.

Isaac hastily began moving his fingers again and put the third one in. Apparently he wasn’t fucking himself fast enough, because Scott began guiding his hand at a harsher pace.

“AAhh!” Isaac arched his back up off the carpet and gritted his teeth.

“Fuck yeah. There you go baby. You like this?” Scott asked.

“Y-yes sir.” Isaac managed to stutter out.

Derek pounded into Stiles relentlessly, and all Isaac could hear was his and Stiles’ moans fill the room.

“Derek, I want to be in his mouth when Scott fucks him.”  Stiles said.

“Fuck yes.” Derek responded, thrusting in a few more times before slipping out.

His cock was still rock hard and slick with lube. He squeezed his partially swollen knot to keep from coming and watched as Stiles positioned himself at Isaac’s head.

Scott took Isaac’s fingers out of his hole, and spit in his hand. He fisted himself a few times before he placed the tip of his cock at Isaac’s entrance.

“Ready for it, baby?” He asked.

“Please sir.” Isaac moaned out. “Want to come.”

“You’ll get to. But only on my cock.”

Scott slowly pushed himself in, and Stiles cut off Isaac’s moan by shoving his cock in the boy’s mouth at the same time.

“Good little slut, look at you.” Scott breathed out. “How will he be able to safe word with you in his mouth?”

“He can slip off anytime.” Stiles said. “I’m not trying too hard.”

 “Shit. He feels so good.”

“Oh God. Scott go harder. He’s moaning on my cock like a bitch in heat.” Stiles said.

Scott increased his pace. There was nothing quite like it. The boy was incredibly tight because of the lack of lube. It took effort to push in and out of him, but each time he did, Isaac would scream loudly on Stiles’ cock, which Scott knew his friend liked.

Derek got off the couch and kneeled behind Stiles. Spreading Stiles’ cheeks, Derek lined himself up again and pushed into his mate.

Stiles howled out, jerking his hips forward and bringing his cock deeper into Isaac’s mouth. He dropped his hands down next to Isaac’s body, trying to gain balance.

Scott continued to pound in roughly, feeling his knot swell.

Isaac began bucking around when he felt the knot trying to dig into him dry. He was so close to going over the edge.

“Fuck, it feels better when he squirms.” Scott said. “C’mon baby. You can take it.”

Stiles had his eyes closed, taking in the pleasure. “I’m about to come. Get me there.”

Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was talking to him or Isaac, but he obliged anyway.

He tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips and jabbed his knot in, eliciting a scream from his mate.

“Fuck yes!”

Derek continued to thrust, and Stiles lost it. The knot continued to swell inside him, his walls shuddering to accommodate. It only took a few more seconds before he came harshly into Isaac’s mouth.

It took Isaac by surprise, but the boy swallowed as much as he could. Anything he couldn’t swallow flowed out of his mouth.

Stiles eyes were still closed, and he kept his twitching cock inside Isaac’s mouth as Derek continued to pound into him. Derek growled out his release, and gave Stiles’ a brutal, claiming bite on his neck.

“Fuck.” Scott whispered, watching his friends.

He brought his finger down to Isaac’s chin and scooped up Stiles’ come, and shoved it into the boy’s mouth, alongside Stiles’ dick.

Isaac obediently swallowed the rest, and continued licking Stiles’ limping cock clean.

“Good boy. It’s disrespectful to waste.”’ Stiles groaned.

“It’s your turn to take a knot, baby. You can come when you’re ready.” Scott said.

And with that, he thrust in viciously, forcing his knot in.

Isaac howled out in pain, letting Stiles fall from his mouth. Scott was about to freak out, thinking he went too far, until he noticed Isaac coming hard in long spurts.

Isaac hole quivered around Scott’s cock, causing Scott to immediately release his white, hot come into the boy.

“Fucking hell.” Scott said in awe, breathing out harshly.

Stiles and Derek were now spooning on the floor, still tied, and Derek continued to lick and prod at the bite he left.

“You doing ok over there, baby boy?” Stiles asked Isaac.

Isaac looked near high as a kite.

 “Yeah. Feels good. He’s still coming in me.”

Scott leaned down in kissed him firmly on the lips, and Isaac's body remained flaccid for him.

“You were such a good boy for me.” He said, rolling them over so that Isaac was on top.

“Thank you, sir.” Isaac said.

He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable during the knotting period, and rested his head on Scott’s chest.

Scott stroked a hand down the boy’s sweaty back, coaxing him to sleep.

Isaac’s eyes eventually drooped.

Scott turned his head and whispered over to the alpha pair.

“With a pain tolerance like that, he’s going to be the death of this pack. He couldn’t have pooled himself with a more sadistic bunch. Can you imagine Peter or the twins having a go at him?”

Derek let out a low laugh. “God, I know. But the boy is a grade A masochist. It’ll be a dream come true, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add Isaac's encounters with the rest of the pack. Tell me what you think!


End file.
